With the increasing development of the science and technology, electrically operated devices are gradually used to replace the manually operated devices. Consequently, the labor cost is reduced.
For example, an electric bed is one of the widely-used electrically operated devices. Since the angle of a bed board of the electric bed is adjustable, the bed board can be adjusted to fit the user's posture so as to provide preferred support to the user's body.
Conventionally, the electric bed is controlled by a control system. By receiving an input power from a power source (e.g., a utility power source), the control system can be normally operated. The control system comprises a first control box, a second control box and an actuator. The second control box and the actuator are electrically connected with each other, and located under the electric bed. The tilt angle of the bed board of the electric bed is adjustable through the actuator. The second control box is used for controlling the actuator. Moreover, after the second control box is paired with a remote controller, the second control box can be remotely controlled by the remote controller and thus the operation of the electric bed can be correspondingly controlled. Since the second control box is disposed under the electric bed, it is difficult to operate the second control box. The first control box is located at a position that is easily operated by the user. For example, the first control box is located at a top side of the electric bed. Moreover, the first control box is electrically connected with the second control box. When the first control box is operated by the user, the second control box is correspondingly controlled. Moreover, the first control box comprises a pairing button, a paring indicator, an emergency button and a power indicator. When the first control box receives the input power, the power status is correspondingly indicated by the power indicator. For operating the electric bed, the user may press the pairing button of the first control box to have the first control box issue a pairing signal to the second control box. After the pairing signal is received, the second control box performs a pairing process. During the pairing process, the pairing status is correspondingly indicated by the paring indicator. After a paring button of the remote controller is pressed, the pairing between the remote controller and the second control box is successfully performed. In case that the input power is interrupted and the emergency button is pressed, the control system is in an emergency mode. In the emergency mode, a backup power is transmitted from the first control box to the second control box. Consequently, the actuator of the electric bed is correspondingly controlled to continuously lower the tilt angle of the bed board until the bed board is flat.
However, the conventional control system still has some drawbacks. For example, it is necessary to install both of the pairing button and the emergency button on the first control box. By pressing the pairing button, the second control box is in the pairing mode. By pressing the emergency button, the second control box is in the emergency mode. The arrangement of both of the pairing button and the emergency button increases the cost of the control system. Moreover, it is necessary to install both of the power indicator and the pairing indicator on the first control box. The power status of the first control box is indicated by the power indicator. The paring situation of the second control box is indicated by the pairing indicator. Similarly, the arrangement of both of the power indicator and the pairing indicator increases the cost of the control system.
Therefore, there is a need of provides a control system and a control method for an electrically operated device in order to overcome the above drawbacks.